1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition of a lighting equipment for vehicle adopting one or a plurality of LED lamps as light source, and more precisely, has an object to provide a composition allowing to prevent irregular brightness over the light emitting surface that appears frequently when the LED lamp is adopted as light source from occurring.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shown an example of composition of a conventional LED lighting equipment 90 for vehicle, wherein an LED lamp 92 is fitted to each of individual reflector portion 91a, of a base plate 91 where a plurality of reflector portions 91 for example as surface of paraboloid of rotation are formed, and further, the front of said LED lamp 92 is covered with a lens 93 provided with a lens cut 93a corresponding to each of individual reflector portion 91a. 
In such a composition, the direct light from the LED lamp 92 and the light reflected from said reflector portion 91a are incident to said lens cut 93a and, it is expected that the whole surface of the lens 93 shines with an approximately even brightness by the effect of the lens cut 93a for diffusing these light conveniently.
However, in the LED lighting equipment 90 for vehicle of said conventional composition, the adopted LED lamp 92 is, for instance, a LED chip of 0.3 mm square that can substantially taken as a point light source, covered with a resin lens serving also as case and, there, as said resin lens is formed in a convex lens having its focus near the LED chip, the light emitted from the LED lamp 92 is highly converged, presenting a narrow irradiation angle (for instance 30xc2x0 to 50xc2x0 in half value of the brightness).
Therefore, light attains rarely to said reflector portion 91a and, substantially, only the direct light from the LED lamp 92 passes through the lens 93 and reaches at the viewer, and a luminescence irregularity appears over the light emitting surface (namely on the lens 93 surface) as shown in FIG. 7, deteriorating the appearance.
In order to solve this problem, the radiation angle of respective LED lamps 92 may be overlapped each other, by reducing the LED lamp 92 arrangement distance, or increasing the depth of the LED lighting equipment for vehicle; however, if the distance is reduced, the necessary number of LED lamps 92 for the same light emitting surface, resulting in increase of cost, power consumption, temperature when turned on, or other problems, and if the depth is increased, the size also increasing, making difficult to load on a vehicle and causing other new problems.
The present invention solves the problems by providing, as a concrete means for solving the aforementioned conventional problems, a LED lighting equipment for vehicle, comprising at least one light emitting unit wherein an LED lamp is disposed approximately at the focus of one hyperboloid, a reflection surface of hyperboloid defined by the other hyperboloid comprising a transmission portion disposed in an appropriate range near an optical axis is arranged in the LED lamp optical axial direction, and a refection surface of paraboloid of revolution having the approximate focus at the focus of said the other hyperboloid focus is arranged at the side of said LED lamp.